Domino
Domino (Sparks in some versions) is the original home planet of Bloom and Daphne. Society Domino, like most other planets in the Magic Dimension, is a planet run by monarchy. King Oritel, his wife Queen Marion, and his daughters Princess Bloom and Princess Daphne make up the current royal bloodline. No others have been seen or mentioned throughout the series. History Domino, as stated by the series' legend, was chosen by the Great Dragon to be its final resting place, and thanks to this, the realm enjoyed a long period of prosperity, happiness and peace. Bloom's birth parents, King Oritel and Queen Marion, were the sovereigns of the realm. It was seen as a beautiful place with enchanting verdant hills and a splendid castle in the center of a valley. Sixteen years prior to season one, the three Ancestral Witches attacked in their search for the Dragon's Flame under the orders of their master, Lord Darkar, who needed that power to obtain the Ultimate Power. However, before the witches could steal the power, Bloom's older sister Daphne took baby Bloom and sent her to Earth where she could be safe, as Bloom was the next guardian of the Dragon Flame. In the final battle between the Witches and the Company of Light, the Ancestresses were banned into the Realm of Obsidian by the Company of Light, but grabbed the King and the Queen, who were also imprisoned there. A flow of negative energy was then released which also absorbed all the population of Domino into Obsidian and the realm was spelled into a seemingly endless winter due to which the whole planet froze over completely and the land was covered in ice and snow. The palace became encased in ice, and any other architecture could not be seen except Oritel's library on top of the Roc. It was all possibly destroyed or absorbed into Obsidian during the battle leading up to Domino's destruction. Daphne is assumed to be "dead" as she has no physical body. Bloom was then found by her adoptive father and fireman Mike who adopted her with his wife, Vanessa. Bloom later discovered that Domino was the planet she was born on and raised for a few years until the Three Ancient Witches froze the entire planet while searching for the Dragon Flame. It was then presumed a dead planet inhabited by nasty creatures such as ice crabs and giant yetis. The planet was revived by Bloom and her friends (minus Nabu) in the movie Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom. Life returned to Domino after Bloom with the aid of her "dead" sister Daphne defeated the evil spirits of the witches and then destroyed the Obsidian Dimension and Mandragora. As a result, Bloom also reunited her family and finally met her biological parents. The Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure took place in Domino. Domino then appeared again in Season 5, where the kingdom was holding its renewal ceremony. A meeting was held at the castle on Domino when Tritannus attacked the Magic Dimension. Fauna Prior to its revival, Domino was a dead planet populated by ice crabs and yetis. A giant stone bird called a Roc also protected Oritel's hidden library. After the revival, life returned. Some frozen animals survived the magical ice age. The fauna is presumably similar to Earth's. Like all other planets, Domino has its own Ocean Gate which is located in the Yellow Reef and is guarded by the planet's own Selkie, Serena who also uses the dragon's flame. According to Serena, all of the rarest species of fishes in whole Magical Dimension live on Domino, probably because the planet was buried in ice for so long. Flora It is assumed to be similar to Earth's but more lush. Much of the plants are green and many flowers can be seen throughout the realm. Locations *'Domino's Palace' - The Domino Palace is the home and the castle of King Oritel and Marion and of course their daughters, Princess Daphne and Princess Bloom. The palace is also inhabited by many servants. It was somewhat destroyed during the time of the Ancestral Witches|Ancient Witches incursion and was damaged by the yeti's attack during Bloom's visit years later. In the palace's courtyard, people gather every year to celebrate the annual renewal ceremony in which Sword of Oritel|Oritel's sword is showcased and Sky, who saved the planet with Bloom, attending the ceremony. *'Yellow Reef' - The Yellow Reef is the Ocean of Domino and its seabed is a yellow color. It is where the Gem of Courage is located, which is inside the mouth of a giant reptilian-like fish. It is possibly called the Yellow Reef because of the diversity of the yellow coral reefs surrounding the area. The Ocean Gate between Earth and Domino is located here and according to Serena, the Yellow Reef is home to the Magic Dimension's rarest species of fish. The reef was damaged by Tritannus's pollution and the corals started to defend themselves violently, but thanks to Bloom the reef soon returned to normal. *'Vortex of Flames' - The Vortex of Flames is a burning pit under the palace of Domino, which was an arena for the keepers of the Dragon Flame, with a five-headed dragon as the challenge/test. Over time, the power of the flames and the five-headed dragon grow uncontrollable, and the test becomes harder than ever. Renaming Domino to Sparks 4Licensing Corporation English is the only dub that calls this planet Sparks. However, Season 4 and both movies of the Cinélume dub called the planet Sparks. The renaming of Domino to Sparks is one of the most prominent changes made by 4Kids, as well as the changing of Daphne's role who, from Bloom's sister, was made only into the most Supreme Nymph of Magix in the 4Kids version. Domino iced.png Domino seen through daphne's mask.png Domino seen through daphne's mask 2.png Trivia *Domino seems to have many moons from the images from the Official Winx Club site, and from the episodes when the planet was shown. *It is noted that Domino is the second oldest planet - The first is Solaria. *The word Domino is: **Latin for "Lord" and "Master" **Italian for "I Rule/Control/Dominate/Contain" *Serena is the Selkie of Domino. Interestingly, she also has fire based powers. Which could mean that Domino represents the element of Fire. *There are over 100 Yellow Reefs in the Magic Dimension, but the only known one is in Domino. Gallery 1087007 1289745209364 07res 500 269.jpg|A bridge in Domino Bloom-s2-the-winx-club-15742859-2000-849.jpg|Bloom and Peg watching the sunset Bookoffate2.png|Marion and Oritel holding Daphne Bookoffate3.png|Daphne holding baby Bloom Bookoffate4.png|The prophecy Bookoffate5.png|Bloom's hand opening the Book of Fate Bookoffate6.png|Marion and Oritel and Bloom and Sky's weddings Bookoffate7.png|The Winx and Alfea teachers and students rebuilding Alfea Dominonecopy.jpg|A sculpture in Domino's palace GardenDomino.jpg|Domino's palace's garden Sparks 2.png Sparks 3.png|Bloom and Sky riding Peg Tfp 1.jpg|Bloom's Crown Winx-Kids-the-winx-club-12626818-301-432.jpg|Daphne holding baby Bloom Winx-club-se-1-ep-21-04852.jpg|Bloom in Domino's palace in Season 1 Winx horse.png|Bloom riding Peg Winx se03 domino sparx.jpg|Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna in Domino's palace in Season 1 Bookoffate8.png|The Winx in the Book of Fate Company of Light.jpg|The Company of Light in the Book of Fate ImagesCA00147K.jpg|Bloom and Peg ImagesCAK0J25F.jpg|Bloom and Sky riding Peg winx_1024_17.jpg|The Winx in their ballgowns winx_1024_11.jpg|Stella, Musa and Tecna in their ballgowns winx_1024_06.jpg|Bloom in her ballgown winx_1024_07.jpg|Daphne winx_1024_12.jpg|Bloom and Peg winx_1024_13.jpg|Sky in his prince suit winx_1024_14.jpg|Bloom in her ballgown Domino S6E01.png Category:Concepts